fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion:Knight and Sharpshooter, A Battle Royale
Introduction This was 4 Months Later after the encounter with Zeno Suoh and Akuma. Now the three heroes rest until two familiar perons join them. 4 Months Later Kidd walked silently down the street. It was obvious that he was heading to the guild. As always he was silent he has been liked that after the encounter with his supposed "father". Even though he was gonna see both of his friends today Katsuro Yamada and Malek Kriya. Before he even knew it Kidd was in the guild."4 months eh?, Its been a long time" there he found both of his guildmates sitting in a table. Kidd walked to them and "Its been a long time!" he said as he sat next to them. "Huh? Oh! Kidd, it has been. Are you ok? You seem kinda down." Malek says to Kidd while taking a drink from his sake. "I'm pretty sure that he's still upset about his dad, " Katsuro said to Malek. He then turned to Kidd. "Cheer up dude, it's been 4 months, that's like a third of a year." Kidd smiled it was one of his evil smiles"ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS SINCE I HADN'T HAD A GOOD FIGHT!" said Kidd. As he punched the table making Malek's sake fall to the floor. "Eeh. I'll just get another sake." Malek says as he walks to go get another sake. "Malek I want a fight!" said Kidd. "Do you? Well then, go pick a fight. I'm not interested in fighting now. But when I am, I'll let you know." Malek says as he takes a drink from his second cup of sake. "YOU WILL FIGHT ME!" said Kidd as he charged towards Malek. "Fine then." Malek says as he kicks Kidd back, throwing him through two tables. Kidd jumped between the tables and then hit Malek"Water Dragon's Rotating Sphere!" shouted Kidd as the sphere send Malek flying back . "Will this ever get old?' Malek asks as he unleashes a blast of ice cold wind, freezing the attack in place. "Charging forward, Malek shouts "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist." punching Kidd in the face. Just when Malek punched Kidd in the face he turned into water appearing behind Malek. "Was it ever new?" asks Kidd as he kicks Malek's back. Revealing it to be a clone of ice, from behind Malek turned back to o human form from his ice mist body and palm thrusted Kidd, using his typical Freeze spell. As Kidd's body started freezing he covered himself in boiling water that melted the Ice. Kidd then used "Water Dragon's Bubble Barrage Gun! said Kidd as the bubbles surrounded Malek. "If I had use the ice of the Ice Dragon to freeze you, you wouldn't have been able to melt it. But still, you aiming to wanting to beat me is admirable my friend.'Malek says as he stands still. "I'll beat you with your own element, freeze!" said Kidd as the bubbles popped on Malek's body freezing it. "Oh, ice. Thank you, Malek says as he eats the ice on his body. Now, take this, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sapphire Cross: Frozen Barrage." Malek says he blows away Kidd, slamming him through cabinets. "Oh you want to play that hard!" Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Monsoon Rush: Tidal Crashin Burst." says Kidd as he rotates his body hitting Malek horizontally and sending Malek flying away, breaking one of the guild's walls. "Taking this outside huh? I must say, four months have improved you. However, a few months of training is nothing in this case. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: 'Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade'." Malek says as his attacks sends Kidd through the walls of the guild and into a barrel pile of sake. Kidd and Malek panted "What if we leave this a tie?" said Kidd "If you say so."Malek says as he gets up and takes a sip from his cup of sake. "Hmmm where's Katsuro" asked Kidd as he scratched his blonde hair. Katsuro walking the street of Fiore and was already about four streets away when the fight had ended. Katsuro strolled through the city of Fiore with his hands on the back of his head. Jeez all these two do is fight and fight...at this rate next time i might actualy join in. But for now i'll take a stroll and maybe encounter some new people. ''Katsuro thought to himself. As Kidd and Malek got out of the guild walking through the streets of Fiore, Kidd said" Malek lets seperate and look for him. Kidd started running shouting Katsuro's name through the streets. Until he walked into an alley to see a blue haired girl defeating some bandits. "YOU BLUE HAIRED, DON'T TAKE ALL THE FUN!!!" shouted Kidd as he made some geysers that hit the bandits leaving them unconscious. Meanwhile (With Malek) "That Kidd, he never quits, maybe he never will." Malek wonders to himself. "But seriously, where is Katsuro? Searching around for him sure is taking a while. Hey, Katsuro where are ya buddy?" Malek shouts. ...*Crash* "WHAT WAS THAT?" Malek says as he runs to the site of the loud crash, located in a alleyway. "Hey, are you alright? Malek asks the mysterious figure. "Capture complete!" the mysterious voice says. "Huh?" Malek says just as he is mysteriously knocked out. Meanwhile (With Katsuro) Katsuro was walking back towards the guild when he heard his name being called. He ran towards the shout and he entered a nearby alleyway. Katsuro looked around and saw that no one was there. However, he could sense a magical prescense nearby. "Come one out, i know you're here," he said out loud. "So you noticed me," said a green haired girl named Anthea Concordia. "Well I'll just have to knock you out!" said Anthea. She then charged towards Katsuro with her gunblade, Katsuro dodged and took out his knife both of them clashed there weapons for a long time. Afterwards Anthea said "So do you know this guy named Kidd? He's blonde, a little irritating and always likes to battle." Katsuro struggled to maintain his strength against the girl. "Kidd? I know Kidd," Katsuro said. He then jumped backwards and activated his '''Jump of a Frog' Mimic. He then bounced around the alley at an incredibly high speed until he was just a brown and bue blur. "If you want to know where he is then answer my questions. Who are you and what do you want with him?" "Well.. Umm.. Am he's friend, anyway I gotta capture you!" she said as she shot Katsuro with a stun bullet even though she missed as Katsuro looked all blurry. Katsuro wiated for the pefrect opputunity, once he was directly behind Anthea, to push off of the wall and dash at her. He spread his arms out and was ready to hug her and push her to the ground. "Ugh" she said as she sighed as Katsuro came by she kicked him with her bead knocking Katsuro. "Capture Complete" said Anthea Lavender Arrives (Kidd's Situation) "Who the hell are you? And why did you help me? I never said I needed help, and also, don't call me blue-haired. GOT IT!" Lavender says as she puts her sword behind her back. Kidd just sighed "huh? I don't need to ask to FIGHT those bandits! Besides you are blue haired and you haven't told me your name". "I am Kidd you are?" asked Kidd. "Give me a break. I don't get how Malek can work with this fool." Lavender mutters under her breath. 'Very well, I am Lavender, and as far as I know I had the situation under control." she continues. "You know Malek the Ice Dragon Slayer Malek!?" asked Kidd "Well now I know what he does on he's free time" murmured Kidd under his breath. "Under Control!? Oh please! You were really struggling there, I don't care if you like it or not Lavender I will show you why I am a member of Team Berserk!" shouted Kidd as he prepared to fight Lavender. "Struggling or not, I like to test myself. Now, I don't got time for your childish antics. The reason Malek fights you is because you ask, nothing more , nothing less. Also, what Malek does on his free time is none of your concern, and I do not apply to that free time as you call it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go do something." Lavender says as she shoves Kidd aside. Kidd then got serious "You have no right to say such things about me or Malek! Your just another coward who hides there emotions right? YOU'RE JUST LIKE AKUMA AND ZENO" shouted Kidd. "I will not tolerate your insolance towards team berserk, I Kidd of the Hydra will make you understand Team Berserk's emotions and feelings" said Kidd. "Watch your mouth brat! You know nothing off Akuma like I do or Malek. You don't the pain she caused. And don't talk to me about feelings or emotions, because right now, you insulted Malek. Because he is just like me, as are his sisters. And one thing, I've known Malek much more longer than you, so before you say anything about Malek, I suggest you think." Lavender says as she stares down Kidd. "I don't need some fucking time to know Malek more than you, I have met Akuma before and I know the pain she has caused. If Malek is really like you why is he on my same team huh? WHY DO YOU THINK HE JOINED!!!!? If Malek were like you he wouldn't even be on my same missions, that is why you understand nothing. I have not only met and fought Akuma but did I also fight my own father who wants to kill each one of the persons I care for and then kill me. I have seen more pain that what you could imagine. To be a mage you need to have a will and heart not only rely on your magic. This is something I don't see in you." said Kidd. "Save me your petty stories Kidd. You know nothing of my past, and just because you met Akuma once, you think you know her? Don't give me that. And the reason Malek joined your team was to maintain his sanity. You have no idea what Yakunan and Akuma made him do to his own family and friends in Fairy Tail. I have seen far more death than you, and pain as well. I have seen many things in my life that you would only dream not to. Malek has done many things to protect his family, his and sisters. I have already worked with Malek on missions far before he joined your team, and yet you have the audacity to speak on how I am not a a mage with a will and heart. You really don't know anything." Lavender says as a tear rolls down her right eye. Kidd lowered down his head "Maybe I know nothing about your pain regarding Akuma and Yakunan, Maybe am just another idiot speaking bullshit, Maybe Malek did join THE team to maintain his sanity , maybe the same with Katsuro. Now I know you do have a heart and will, I was wrong about you." said Kidd. "My petty story is telling me that the tear that rolled from your eye shows that you have a heart and will." said Kidd "Heart and will isn't something one can sense immediately Kidd. You should know that better than anyone. Tell me something Kidd, have you ever fought against your worst nightmare. That nightmare is the same exact thing Malek and his sister fought against for years. Anyways, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's begin with introductions. I'm Lavender, nice to meet you." Lavender says as she extends her hand. "I can sense it immediately" said Kidd "Anyway, I'm Kidd" just then one of the bandits Kidd had knocked before waked up and charged towards Lavender with his sword. The bandit was too close Lavender wouldn't be able to dodge. Before the sword hit her Kidd jumped in front of her as the sword stabbed him. Kidd looked at Lavender with the sword stabbed on him. He extended his hand shaking it with Lavender's. "Wel... come to team... Berse rk." said Kidd silently as he falled to the ground meanwhile bleeding. "I join on my own accord Kidd. Regardless, thank you." Lavender says as she pulls out the sword, and dropping it, she charges on the bandit and punches him, sending him flying. Taking out some medicine, Lavender tended to Kidd's wound. "We need to use Healing Magic in order to fully heal this, and Malek isn't responding my telepathy. Something must have happened." Lavender says as she helps Kidd up. "AHH THAT HURTS!" shouted Kidd. "Luckily when Malek and I fought I got a little piece of his hair, I can use my enchanced smell to find him" said Kidd as he started running towards a house. "As can I." Lavender says. "And quit complaining. Man up, a cut like that is nothing." Lavender continues as she and Kidd head in the direction of Malek's last whereabouts. "It was not a cut, he fucking stabbed me next to my heart." said Kidd "Your potion did a little effect but thanks anyway" said Kidd as he stopped. "I smell something" said Kidd then he saw two figures moving in the streets with bags. "Wait up!" shouted Kidd as started running. "You sure are resilient Kidd. I'm amazed at why Malek says there is much potential in you as a Dragon Slayer. Don't struggle to moveeither. The potion nulls the pain and it's effects. Wait a minute, this smell, I know it." Lavender says as she and Kidd stride to the two figures. "So do I" said Kidd while running."Lavender get ready. If we want to catch them we will have to go through the buildings" said Kidd as he grabbed Lavender's arm he then rotated his body then he released Lavender as she fell on the building, Kidd then jumped up to the building as Lavender helped him get up he said "There they are" Kidd said . "I could've jumped myself you know. Still, Malek's magic presence has changed." Lavender says "Lets go!" said Kidd as he runned on the building then he jumped with his arms opened hugging one of the figures and taking her to the ground. However when the figure falled to the ground Kidd's head falled on the green haired girl's chest. "Nice going. I don't even know if this well end in a good or a bad way." Lavender says as she takes down the second figure. Kidd then rolled besides Anthea. Anthea rose helping Kidd get back up to his feet. "Wait Anthea!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!?" said Kidd as he hugged her. Then he opened the bag as Katsuro lay there still unconscious. Just then a large burst of ice erupted from the second bag, revealing a not so happy Malek. "Tell me something Kidd, who is she and why did she attack me? Also how do you know her?" Malek says as he cracks his knuckles. "First off she didn't attack you, she attacked Katsuro, She is a gooood friend of mine, I know her from long ago. The one who captured you was her." said Kidd as he pointed towards Rika. "What the? Rika?" Malek says in shock. "No way, it's impossible, you can't be the one I was after. It can't be." Rika says as she stumbles to the ground. "Looks like someone fooled you into getting me, making me an enemy. Nowadays, it's hard to trust." "Yes it is." Rika says as she gets up and shares a hug with Malek. "It's been far too long brother. Kiyoko told me that she ran into you, but didn't explain as to how or what happened." Rika says as she fixes her sword. "Yeah, I know." Malek says as he brings his sister to introduce her to his team. "I'm Kidd" said Kidd as he extended he's hand towards Rika. "I don't trust you." Rika says in a cold tone. "And people say I'm cold." Malek laughs "Indeed. Other than that, pleasure to meet you all." Rika responds to Lavender and Kidd. Kidd ashamed lowers down his head murmuring under his breath "Why do I feel all Kriya's are the same said Kidd" as he thought about families he then remembered about his father. The words "I will kill you all" were on Kidd's mind ,thinking of it made him depressed and sad. Without even looking back "Who sent you to kidnap your brother Rika?" asked Kidd in a cold tone. "You want to know why us Kriya's are like this Kidd. I'll tell you about it later." Malek says, as he also wonders who sent his sister. "Some guy named Thoth Ryuu if I remember correctly. And right now, he's already on my list for forcing me to attack my brother. And I suggest you relax yourself. By the way, take this, it should help with that scar of yours." Rika says in a stern tone as she tosses Kidd a jar. Kidd grabbed the jar then he said "thank's" "wait he's name is Thoth right" "That's the name Zeno called me!" said Kidd in shock. "So where is he located" said Kidd. "For the sake of you guys I will rip him apart" said Kidd with a cold tone. Katsuro emerged from the sack holding his forehead, still fuzzy from the hit. His vision eventually cleared and he looked around. He saw Malek hugging some silver haired woman he didn't recognize, he saw ''another ''silver haired woman standing next to Kidd. Kidd was also standing next to the girl that knocked him out. "What's with all the females....?" Katsuro moaned, still holding his forehead. "Oh he's the guy I knocked out, sorry for that, I'm Anthea" said Anthea extending her hand to help Katsuro. Katsuro takes her hand and get's up. "I wish we could've met on better terms Anthea" Katsuro replies. He then looks at the other two women. "Who are they?" "The blue haired is Lavender whose magic, I don't even know and the other girl is Rika, Malek's sister whose magic neither I don't know. Lavender is joining our team..." Kidd changed to a cold tone "But if she dares to say anything about me or Malek or Katsuro, she will pay" Katsuro let's off a long low whistle and he looks at Lavender. ''I wonder what she did to piss him off Kidd? ''he thought to himself. "Kidd, if you dare threaten any of my friends like that again it will be you who is going to pay." Malek says in a threatening tone. "And might I suggest you keep better control of your little girlfriend there. And drop the act, attitude like that doesn't make you tough. And unless you forgot, Lavender knows me pretty well, so if she were to say anything about me, I'd be the one to check on that problem. Now if you'll excuse me, me and my sister have some things to talk about." Malek says as he walks away with Rika and Lavender. Before Malek leaves Kidd shouts at him "Oh yeah? Have I ever criticized your wife or your sister! DON'T BRING ANTHEA INTO THIS YOU HERE ME. I will not hear your fucking suggestions so shut up. Its true you did join to maintain your sainity, Now don't you dare to talk like that about Anthea ever in your whole life, or I will be the one to tear you apart, go on defeat that Thoth all by yourself lets see how far you get" said Kidd as he walked away. "Tell me Kidd, have you ever killed someone, have you tasted the feeling on taking someone's life away?" Maleks laughs. Also, I have no intention of fighting your father. But from what I can tell, you and your father are exactly alike. Power hungry fools, and believe, you threaten me again, you will see my true self."Malek says coldly. Kidd puts a poker face "First, Don't call my father like that again and don't compare me to him, Second, Yes I have tasted the feeling on taking many life's away, Third, I can threaten you right now and see you true self, Fourth, Malek are you bipolar or you drank to much sake" Kidd said "Now I now why Rika doesn't trust you". Kiyoko says as she appears from the ground below them. "Same goes for me." she continues "Wait? Kiyoko right?" said Kidd "For how long have you been stalking us?" said Kidd as he looked at Kiyoko with a comical face. "Stalking? Ha!That's funny." Kiyoko says sarcastically. "I came here with Sapphire, Tsukiko and Naomi. We planned to make a surprise visit for Malek, but the request Rika got concerned us, so we follwed her." Kiyoko says as Tsukiko emerges from the shadows as Sapphire and Naomi come out from two corners. Kidd face palmed. "Surprise.... Vi... sit? Ah well since we are all here" Kidd lowered down his head with a grin his hair covered his eyes. "LETS DO A BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" said Kidd "Not interested!" Malek, Kiyoko, Rika, Naomi, Tsukiko and Sapphire all say at once. "Am starting to feel the Kriya's and their friend's are all Quakers" Kidd murmured under his breath. "I heard that." Tsukiko, Malek and Kiyoko say at once. "But before I go. Kidd, think fast!" Malek says as he charges and punches Kidd, sending him flying through a pile of garbage cans. Malek, alongside his family then disappear in a wisp of ice, earth, shadow and flames. "Oh Malek your a pain in the ass" said Kidd as he faints. "Good one Malek!" Lavender laughs as she disappears from the alleyway." Katsuro looks on with a bit of a sad look on his face. ''Everybody's got someone they know or a family....apart from me, ''he thought to himself. Katsuro silently slips away from the alley, he;s probably heading back to the guild hall. "Oh well am out" said Kidd as he grabbed Anthea's hand and started running.